


Election Night

by Rose Emily (toomuchplor)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-03
Updated: 2004-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchplor/pseuds/Rose%20Emily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For emrinalexander, a little election-inspired ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Election Night

They are both pretending to be uninterested, but every time one of them leaves the room to grab a soft drink or some more coffee, he says, upon returning, "What'd I miss?" 

There are flashy graphics and there is annoying theme music and the news anchor looks tired and not a little bored, but Clark and Lex are riveted. 

"Looks like we won," Clark ventures finally, around midnight. 

Lex smiles tightly, because they were supposed to save that phrase for the day that Clark was talking about Lex, about Lex winning, not just Lex's favored candidate. "It's a good thing," Lex answers after a pause, as though trying to convince himself. "It's good, right?" 

"It's good," agrees Clark, squeezing Lex's hand and shifting closer to him on the sofa. 

It's not what they wanted, not really, but it's good, because the hand holding Lex's is wearing a wedding band. It's good because commuting is only a matter of seconds for Clark, and it's good because they finally have a say, after years of feeling like their voices went unheard. 

The news anchor makes it official five minutes later -- Canada has just elected its first gay prime minister, scarcely a month after it unwittingly awarded citizenship to its first gay superhero. 

"Long live the Queen," Lex says with a smile. 


End file.
